Traditional mats for bedding are typically spread on a cotton Futon (traditional Japanese mattress) or a conventional mattress, and are generally made of quilted cloth. However, the traditional mat when used as bedding quickly loses its sensation of freshness because it easily absorbs body odors and moisture. This is a serious problem, especially for bedridden elderly people and hospital patients.
Also widely known are pillows consisting of a cover and a pillow stuffing core made of feathers, ester cotton, buckwheat husks, polyester straws, and the like. The traditional pillow for use with bedding, however, quickly loses its sensation of freshness because the stuffing easily absorbs odors and moisture. This problem can be solved by washing the whole pillow, but while the pillow cover is easily washed, the stuffing material is often hard to clean. This is a big problem for bedridden elderly people and hospital patients. Therefore, there exists a need for a pillow that maintains its freshness without requiring washing of the stuffing material.